You Are My Happy Thoughts
by mackenzied
Summary: Evangelina Astor and Cato Hadley have always been close. He thinks of her like a little sister, but she is secretly in love with him. The 74th Hunger Games may soon bring out their true feelings for each other.. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

I awoke peacefully. The morning sun cast bright pools of light upon my bedroom floor. The merry chirping of birds and the rare feeling of restfulness caused me to forget the date. The aroma of my mother cooking food made its way into my bedroom and caused my stomach to groan. I soon remembered why I was so hungry, I was too nervous to touch my dinner the night before. _ Oh my God. _ I had completely forgotten the cause of my anxiousness. Today was the one day of the year I dreaded, April twentieth, Reaping Day. I covered my head with my blankets, burrowed from the sickening reality of the Hunger Games. I wanted to stay there forever in the comfort of my warm bed, my happy place. But my feelings of dismay were soon overcome by gnawing hunger. The savory smell of breakfast wafted under my fortress of covers and I had no choice but to leave the comfort of my bed and follow my growling stomach to the kitchen.

I swung my legs off the side of my mattress and cringed as my bare feet touched the cold wood floor. I ambled down the staircase toward the kitchen. I attempted to walk stealthily into the room without the acknowledgement of my family. Much to my relief my father and brothers continued their boisterous conversation as I took my seat at the table. Unfortunately, my mother noticed me right away.

"Happy Hunger Games, Lina!" she exclaimed placing a stack of pancakes in front of me. This is the best day of the year in my family's opinion. My father is the headmaster at the District 2 Training Academy and my two older brothers, Dante and Orion, are at the top of their training classes. Reaping Day was more exciting to them than their own birthdays. My whole family loves the Games. But I am the exception. I fake my enthusiasm every year. I pretend to be a killer like my family, but that's not who I am. I train with my brothers and I am also at the top of my class, but it's all an act to please my father. I love him dearly, but his promotion of the murder of children bothers me.

My growling stomach quickly brings me back to reality, and pancakes.

"Thanks, Mom. This looks great." I say faking a smile. Quickly I scarf down meal and ask to be excused.

"Not so fast, Evangelina." My father says. "We need to talk."

_Great. _I think to myself. _He's going to lecture me on the importance of representing my district and if I am chosen I have to remember my training and skills. Blah blah blah. _It's the same speech for everyone, every year. My parents do not allow my brothers and me to volunteer, yet they are not against us being chosen as tributes. Everyone in my district thinks being chosen is a great honor. But my brothers are both seventeen and they want to volunteer. They want to risk dying. It excites them. Idiots.

"Dad, I know. I have heard your lecture every year since I turned twelve. I'm sixteen now. Do I have to hear it again?" I ask this sweetly, knowing my parents are both nervous and excited about today.

"No you don't. You're right. But we need to leave for the reaping in a while, you should get ready." I nod and thank my mom for breakfast. As I walk to the bathroom I hear her yell "I bought you a new dress for today! It's in your closet."

I take my time showering. I'm in no hurry. I then dry my hair and apply my makeup subtly. I wear very little compared to the other girls in my district, I like allowing my natural looks to shine through. I choose not to style my hair today, allowing the straight blond hair to fall past my shoulders. I look at the time. Forty-five minutes until the reaping. My family will want to leave soon. I walk into my bedroom and take my new dress from the closet. It's a simple light blue colored sundress with lace overlay. My mother has good taste. I slip it over my petite frame and look in the mirror. I don't deny it, I look pretty, older even. I step into a pair of heeled sandals and walk down the stairs and into the entry way of my house. My family is dressed up for the reaping. My mother wears her traditional dress reserved only for today, my brothers are in suits, and my father is in his headmaster uniform. Orion and Dante look very much like my father. They're all very tall, muscular, with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes. I look nothing like them, I take more after my mother. We're petite, I'm barely over five foot, and we share the same straight, light blond hair. I'm told my mother looked exactly like me when she was sixteen; the only difference is that she has sea green eyes and my eyes are a pale grey color.

"Okay I'm ready. Let's go." I say pushing past. I turn the handle on the front door and open it slightly.

"We can't go yet." says Orion. I stop, keeping my hand on the knob.

"Why not?" I ask. "Aren't you excited? I expected you two to be at the town square already."

"No, we're waiting for Cato. He's coming with us," replied Dante.

At the sound of his name I feel my whole body tingle. Cato is my brothers' best friend. He has been since they were five years old, we consider him family. Charming, witty, attractive Cato. I have been in love with him for as long as I can remember. But I have to ignore my feelings knowing he thinks of me as a little sister, rather than a lover.

"Um, I'm already here." He says from the other side of the door. Cato's sudden appearance startles me and I quickly open the door for him, revealing the playful smirk I love so dearly. Cato walks in and greets my mother with a one-armed hug, and my brothers and father with a warm handshake.

"Hey, Lina." he chuckles as he warmly embraces me and gently lifts me off my feet.

"Hi," I murmur as I melt in his arms, my sanctuary.

* * *

**This is my first story ever. I hope you like it. I would appreciate any feedback you have, so please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.. Finally! Thanks for the reviews, Forever9SNSD and Nelle07!**

* * *

The six of us choose to walk to the Reaping. The trip doesn't take very long because our neighborhood is less than a mile away from the town square. Because of the width of the sidewalk, we are forced to walk in two groups. Dante, Orion, and Cato lead the way while I walk behind them with my mother and father. I can tell that the boys are not nervous for today, they walk at a relaxed pace joking and laughing with each other along the way. I am bored by my mother and father's conversation about the "economic boosts the Games bring to Panem" so I eaves drop on the boys. "You'll win for sure," I hear Dante say as he playfully punches Cato's arm. "Of course he will," says Orion "he's the most skilled swordsman at the Academy besides Lina, but she's a girl." I speak up at the sound of my name.

"How are you so sure that Cato will win? The tributes haven't been chosen yet and it seems like your bets have been placed." I ask, finally butting into their conversation. All three look back at me as if they forgot I was directly behind them.

"Cato is volunteering this year," replies my father. He must have been listening too. "He has been planning on it since the beginning of his training this year. That's why I've had private lessons scheduled for him," he smiles at Cato, his star pupil. Cato lifts his head proudly, sensing my father's approval. My mother and brothers nod in agreement, they also knew about my father and Cato's plan but this is the first I've heard of it. My heart plunges to the bottom of my stomach. I have to stop walking to prevent passing out. The love of my life is as good as dead at this point. The rest of the groups also stops and they turn to see my reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. My voice quivering, I'm near tears. Cato smiles sadly down at me.

"I knew that this would be your reaction. I'm sorry, Lina, I should have told you earlier but I couldn't," he wraps his arm around my shoulders and guides me to continue walking. I want to scream at him for being so stupid. I want to tell him not to go, that I love him, but I can't. I know that my stubborn Cato will not change his mind no matter what I say to persuade him. The only thing I can do at this point is hold him close and pray for his safety. I feel helpless.

As we approach the town square I begin to panic. The Reaping always makes me nervous but this year I'm terrified. My family and Cato are unbelievably relaxed, of course. The only thing keeping me upright is the pressure of Cato's hand on my arm. I look up at him and we share a melancholy smile. I glance around at my surroundings and I realize that people are staring. At first I think it's my family, specifically my father, that has caught their attention because he is an important figure in our district, but the crowd is not staring at him. They're staring at me, giving me strange looks. Girls my age and older cross their arms and glare while the boys smirk and shake their heads. I realize that the weird look on their faces is jealousy. Every girl at the Academy is madly in love with Cato, and many boys would bend over backwards for my attention. Cato is also aware of the attention we're receiving. And he loves to get a reaction out of people so it doesn't surprise me when I feel Cato's hand smoothly move to my hip. What a jerk. I can feel him silently chuckling as I try to move away, but his steel-like grip keeps me in place.

The humor between us soon turns into tension as we near the check-in line. This is where we have to separate. Cato steps aside as my parents hug my brothers and me and wish us luck. "May the odds be in your favor," my mother whispers as she hugs Cato, knowing that he may not return home. My father surprises the entire family by also hugging Cato. "Good luck, son," he says releasing him from the embrace. "Remember your training." Cato nods and my parents turn and walk toward the area reserved for adults.

Orion and Dante each give me half-hearted hugs, knowing that neither of us will be chosen as tributes. My brothers make their way toward the boys' check-in but Cato stays behind. He turns to me, we know it's our turn to say good bye. He reaches out and touches my cheek. This single gesture opens the flood gates. I fly into him, my arms wrapping around his middle. I bury my head into his muscular chest and hold on for dear life as my body shakes uncontrollably with silent sobs. He stumbles back, caught off guard by my reaction. But his arms soon wrap around me and his head leans upon my own as he tries to control my shutters. "Lina, please stop," he whispers into my hair. "I'm going to be fine. Okay? Please stop crying." He releases me and pries my arms from his body, holding onto my wrists firmly. "Stop crying," his voice had lost its soothing tone. His face was stone cold, but his eyes were sad and pleading. I choke back a sob and wipe my eyes nodding. My hysterics were causing more stares from the other people lining up. "Attention children! Five more minutes until the Reaping begins! Please check in as soon as possible and take your appropriate place in the designated areas," our mayor Wade Roxen announces over the loud speaker. I begin to turn toward the line of girls, but Cato pulls me to face him and cups my face in his hands. "I'll be home soon, I promise."

"You have to win," I whisper. "I can't watch you…"

"I know," he interrupts, "you won't have to." He seals his promise with a kiss to my forehead. I know that he means this as an act of friendship and brotherly affection, but it causes my heart to race.

Finally, we go our separate ways. I feel numb waiting in line, the stares I receive no longer bother me. I don't feel the prick of my finger as a Peace Keeper checks to see if my blood matches their records. Taking my place near the back of the group where the older girls stand, I see the District 2 escort Pippa Geiser bounce across the stage and take her place at the microphone. She is a tall, willowy woman with bright blue hair styled into a sleek bob. This year she is wearing a glittering, skin tight dress that extends to her ankles causing her to take small, restricted steps in her obnoxious platform heels. "Good morning District Two!" she exclaims in her high-pitched capitol accent. "And happy Hunger Games! I would first like to present to you a message from President Snow. This has come all the way from the capitol, so please enjoy!" The video that plays on the surrounding screens is about the history of the Hunger Games and how they came to be. It's the same video every year and this year is no exception. Everyone applauds when it's over and Pippa continues the Reaping. "It is now time to choose the first tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games! Ladies first!" Pippa makes her way toward the glass orb containing all of the names of the girls in our district able to be chosen. My name is in the mix five times this year, one for every year I have been eligible to be a tribute. Pippa digs around in the folded sheets of paper and extracts one slip with a flourish. She then slowly makes her way back to her microphone obviously relishing in the tension from the crowd before asking "ladies, any volunteers?" To everyone's surprise no one has volunteered. This is very uncommon for our district, we usually have two willing tributes. "No? Alright then!" she unfolds the slip and reads the name to herself before announcing it out loud.

"Evangelina Marie Astor!"


End file.
